themysticalcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
Azriel
Azriel is a character in the role play Mystical Community created by Dan and Dmitri. He is an archangel based on the angel of the same name. Azriel is the founder of the Black Circle and second Sinner of Wrath. Personality N/A Abilities Power of Wrath The Power of Wrath allows the user to increase the power of their own attack or boost the power of another. However, unlike Leonardo de Ira, the Sinner of Wrath before him, Azriel never mastered the Power of Wrath. Synopsis Great God War arc* Azriel and his right-hand man, Damien, create the Black Circle movement to rebel against Atlantis. However, Azriel and the Archangels fail and are banished. Azriel is banished from Atlantis for eternity and never sees his girlfriend again, whom later dies by the hands of Sirberius Reono. After his Fall, Azriel flees to Mirage Island to recieve sanctuary from Valentine de Invidia. There is is reacquainted with Leonardo, who is suspicious of Azriel. However, Valentine and Leonardo have business with The Order's Sebastin Darling so they leave. When Valentine returns, Leonardo is discovered to have been killed. In need of a new Sinner of Wrath, SALIGIA goes to Azriel who accepts and replaces the deceased Leonardo as the Sinner of Wrath. *Most of this is seen in "Memento Mori" memory fragments. Revive Revival arc Azriel makes his first appearance in Mystical Community when he interrupts the fight between Sirberius and Dante. Azriel attacks Dante, taking a blood sample. Azriel then flees. What was done with the blood sample remains a mystery. SALIGIA arc When the Mystic Council party in the Mu encounter Phaethon, Tenkai Hyachi and Joel are sent to the Burning City of Dis, Azriel's headquarters. Azriel sends several demons to attack Tenkai and Joel, lastly with Damien, but all the attempts fail. Tenkai and Joel reach Azriel where Azriel assumingly kills Joel (Joel is later seen again, alive, at Valentine's Castle in the Sky). Tenkai manages to defeat Azriel but Azriel escapes. At the end of the SALIGIA Incident, it is revealed that Azriel is the one provoking the wrath in the townspeople. He is traced back to Mirage Island. Key 4 arc The Mystic Council arrive at Mirage Island to find Azriel in complete control of the Key 4. While the Council is distracted fighting Key 4 and Damien in The Gourd, an underground lab on Mirage Island, Azriel tries to escape. Azriel is caught by Kira and Vincent who kill him. Azriel is killed by Kira and Vincent in "Bingo Book: Key 4". Trivia *Azriel is the only character to only appear in 2 Bingo Books (Damien, however, has been in 3) *Azriel's girlfriend is Brit *Originally Zane made up the name 'Black Circle' when Toltayose was talking to Sirberius but Dmitri later recycled the name into the name of Azriel's movement *Azriel is named after the angel Azriel, the Angel of Death, a title used by Isthil Navigation Azriel de Ira Category:Black Circle Category:Atlantis Category:Archangel Category:Fallen Angel Category:Male